


Stop And Smell The Flowers

by Lokidog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidog/pseuds/Lokidog
Summary: Spoilers: Everything up to season fiveSummary: A seemingly benign planet exacts a terrible price from Daniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Stop And Smell The Flowers

Colonel Jack O'Neill breathed in the air of P3V- 751.

“Nice,” he murmured. “Very, very nice.” 

The pleasantly scented air was reminiscent of oranges and lemons. The temperature was mild and comfortable. The planet had everything: trees, valleys, gently sloping hills, impressive mountains, streams and lakes, and maybe even fish.

Jack smiled. _What more could you possibly want?_

“Jack, there's nothing here,” Dr. Daniel Jackson said plaintively.

“For crying out loud, Daniel. Look around you. This is paradise,” Jack said. “Stop to smell the flowers.”

“Jack, there are a million places like this on Earth, and there are no flowers."

Jack sighed. _God save me from bored archaeologists._

“Carter,” Jack spoke into his radio. “Any sign of those ruins? Danny-boy here's starting to vibrate.”

“I am not,” Daniel said indignantly. “I'm fine, Sam,” he shouted into Jack's mike, much to the latter's annoyance.

“Nothing yet, sir,” Major Samantha Carter replied, her tone amused. “Sorry, Daniel,” she added.

“Keep looking, Major. According to the UAV we should be pretty close to something.”

“Yes, sir. Teal'c and I should be coming around to your position in forty minutes.”

“Right. We'll meet you half way,” Jack said, looking around for the other half of his 'we'.

***************************

_This is nice,_ Daniel thought as he gazed at the natural beauty of the planet. _I really should take the opportunity to just relax and enjoy it._ He spied a clump of incredibly beautiful flowers.

“How did I miss those?” he mused, walking down to the flowers. They shimmered like the wings of dragonflies, iridescent and magical. The blooms were large and rose-shaped. Daniel cocked his head and smiled.

“Well, he did tell me to stop to smell the flowers.”

Leaning down to detect a smell, Daniel reached out and pulled the bloom closer, his fingers gently cupping the back of the large flower head.

“Ow!” he yelped, snatching his hand back and frowning at the small puncture wound on his index finger.

“Oh, great. Jack’s just gonna love this. That’s all I need. Another Jack O’Neill, ‘Damn it, Daniel, how many times have I told you not to touch?’ lecture. Shit, it stings.”

“Daniel! Where the hell are you?”

Daniel whirled, his finger in his mouth, and saw Jack come over the rise.

“Come on, we’re supposed to be going this way,” Jack called, pointing over his shoulder.

“Coming,” Daniel said, shoving his hand into his pocket, “I just wanted a closer look at these flowers.”

“What flowers?” Jack asked, coming down to Daniel’s position.

“These ones,” Daniel said. “How can you not see-”. Daniel stopped and stared at the non-descript clump of greenery.

“Uh-Daniel, I know you’re bored, but a bunch of weeds?” Jack asked, raising his hands in bemusement.

“No, Jack, they were here,” Daniel said, looking around wildly. “They were beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like them.”

“O-kay,” Jack drawled doubtfully, looking around at the noticeable absence of flowers.

“They were here, Jack. Honest. I touched–—”

“You touched?” Jack interrupted, an edge to his voice.

“I, uh, couldn’t help it,” Daniel said, looking at his finger. “Um, something pricked me.”

“Pricked you?” Jack repeated warily.

“Or, bit me,” he mumbled absently.

“For crying out loud. Here, let me see.”

Daniel obediently held out his hand and Jack grasped it, frowning at the distinct swelling. He gently probed the injured finger.

“Damn it,” he cursed when Daniel flinched, and he felt the heat emanating from the wound. He grabbed his radio.

“Carter! Teal’c! Get back to the ‘gate. Daniel’s injured.”

“Jack, it’s just a—”. Daniel shut his mouth at Jack’s look. He knew there was nothing trivial about any type of injury on an alien planet, especially when something foreign was introduced into the bloodstream. He looked away, chagrined, but felt Jack’s arm, heavy and comforting across his shoulders.

“Let’s go, ” he said quietly, but urgently.

Daniel nodded, took two steps then fell to his knees with a groan, his hand covering his mouth.

“Daniel!” Jack shouted, dropping beside the stricken man.

Daniel couldn’t respond; his stomach heaved painfully, and he retched, producing nothing.

“Daniel?” Jack said worriedly, placing his hand on his friend’s back.

Daniel shook his head, and grimaced as another wave of painful contractions befell him.

“Crap,” Jack muttered as he ran his hand soothingly up and down Daniel’s back.

Daniel gulped in air, and sat back shakily on his heels.

“Daniel? You okay?”

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

Jack saw the pallid, sweat-sheened features and shuddered. _God, now what?_

“Don’t…feel so good,” Daniel rasped. “The flowers. You have…have to warn…Sam and Teal’c. Oh God,” he cried, clutching his hand.

“Daniel!” Jack grabbed his hand, prying it loose from the injured finger.

“Oh, crap.” The swelling and heat were spreading, the finger now a dark purple.

Jack whipped out his knife, cursing himself for not doing so immediately, but all the while knowing even then would have been too late.

Swiftly, he sliced a deep gash in the abused finger, blocking Daniel’s shocked cry out of his conscience. Oblivious to the danger to himself, he sucked on the wound and spat out blood on the slim hope that he was removing whatever poison had got into his friend.

_Too late. Too fucking late._ But he had to do something. He bandaged Daniel’s hand quickly and efficiently, speaking into his radio at the same time.

“Carter! Teal’c! If you see any flowers, do not touch them! Repeat; do not touch any flowers! They’re poisonous.” 

He looked down at the now flushed face of his friend. 

“Belay that! Do not touch anything!”

“Roger, sir,” Sam’s voice responded immediately. “Colonel, is Daniel all right?”

“No, Carter, he isn’t,” he snapped, looking at his teammate who was now clutching his stomach. “What’s your ETA?”

“Forty minutes.”

“Make it twenty.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Carter?” Jack said, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Sir?”

“He’s going to be okay.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Jack returned his attention to Daniel. They were at least thirty minutes from the Stargate themselves, and it was obvious Daniel wouldn’t be going anywhere under his own steam. He looked up the hill, and felt his knees groan at the prospect of hauling Daniel up the steep slope.

“Come on, Daniel,” Jack said, kneeling down to help the younger man to his feet.

“No, Jack. It’s-it’s getting better. Just give me a minute,” he said, waving the older man off.

Jack eyed him dubiously, but he did seem to be improving. His color was returning to normal and he wasn’t sweating. _Did I get it in time?_

“Daniel?”

Daniel looked up with a shaky smile. “The pain’s going.”

“Good, that’s good,” Jack smiled, squeezing Daniel’s shoulder. “Think you can stand?”

“I even think I can walk,” he grinned, feeling remarkably better.

“Take it slow,” Jack advised, helping him to his feet.

Daniel straightened and wobbled just a little.

“You okay?” Jack asked worriedly, both hands supporting the archaeologist.

“I think so,” he replied, looking around puzzled. “They were right there, Jack,” he said, pointing at the weeds.

“I believe you, Daniel, but let’s just get the hell out of here, okay?”

Daniel glanced at Jack, and saw the worry reflected in the dark, brown eyes. _I’ve scared the hell out of him again._ He looked once again to where he had seen the flowers, shuddered, and said, “Let’s go.”

“Now, you’re talking,” Jack said, keeping a supporting hand on Daniel’s back as they negotiated the hill.

In spite of Daniel’s brave words, he was trembling by the time they reached the top. Sweat glistened on his face and he was breathing hard.

“Catch your breath,” Jack cautioned, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Daniel nodded gratefully, and bent over slightly, pulling in deep draughts of the invigorating air.

Jack let his hand rest on his friend’s back. He could feel the heat spread up his arm. _Crap, Danny. You’re not fine._

Daniel felt... strange. He didn’t hurt except for his finger, which was throbbing incessantly, thanks to Jack’s knife. No, he didn’t hurt, but he felt... different... strange, like he was drifting. He felt Jack’s hand on his back, solid and comforting, anchoring him to the present. He focused on the hand.; the hand that was always there to offer help, guidance, comfort, and friendship; Jack’s hand.

“Daniel?” Jack repeated, giving his friend a firm shake.

Daniel started. “Jack?”

“Yeah. You all right? You were, I don’t know, drifting,” he said, concern creasing his face.

Daniel gazed around, surprised to discover he was sitting down. He didn’t remember doing that.

“I’m fine, Jack. Just, just a little off-kilter,” he smiled crookedly.

Jack returned the smile, but couldn’t hide the worry in his eyes.

“Ready to go? Remember, you’ve got a date with Doc.”

“Thanks for reminding me. God, more needles,” he groaned, getting to his feet.

“Yeah,” Jack said sympathetically. “Take it slow,” he reiterated as they moved forward.

After a few minutes, Daniel quickened the pace.

“Slow down, Daniel; this isn’t a race,” Jack cautioned.

“I’m fine, Jack, really. Except for this,” he said impishly, waving his injured hand. “In fact, I haven’t felt this good since, well...” _What? The sarcophagus? Oh, God._ “um, since those armbands,” he finished quickly, not quite able to meet Jack’s assessing gaze.

“That’s good, Daniel.” _Crap. I don’t have a good feeling about this._ Jack grabbed his radio.

“Carter, what’s your position?”

“We’re within sight of the ‘gate, sir. Another ten minutes and we’ll be there. How’s Daniel?”

Jack could tell by her breathing that she’d been running and he felt a surge of pride for his team. When one hurt, they all hurt.

“He’s... better, Carter. We’ll be there in fifteen, twenty at the most.”

Jack glanced worriedly at his teammate. It was true Daniel seemed better, but there was tenseness in the facial muscles that belied the younger man’s claim that he was ‘fine’. If Jack had to put a name to it, he’d call it fear, and if Daniel Jackson was afraid, well, then Jack was terrified.

“Daniel?”

Troubled blue eyes met his gaze, and Jack’s body tensed.

“Daniel, what’s wrong?”

The young man opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He shook his head helplessly. “I don’t know. Something... something’s not right.”

Jack’s stomach clenched. _Shitshitshit._ . He reached out and clasped a shoulder firmly.

“Do you want to rest for a bit?” he asked, his heart sinking at the faint trembling beneath his hand.

“No,” Daniel said quietly. “No, let’s get the hell home.”

Jack smiled in relief and shook the ill man gently. “You bet.”

They walked quickly and silently to the ‘gate. They could see Sam and Teal’c waiting by the DHD. As they got closer, Jack shouted, “Carter, dial us home!”

Sam spun around and began the dialling sequence. Teal’c stood guard, his staff weapon raised.

Jack sensed Daniel’s slowing pace. He gripped the young man’s arm, alarmed by the sudden resistance. Daniel had come to a complete stop.

“Daniel?”

Daniel stared at the Stargate and cocked his head as if listening to an inner voice. He looked at Jack.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat, and his heart pounded in his ears. He’d seen this look before, under many guises, none of them good.: that gut-wrenching look of loss, helplessness, and defeat.

“Danny?” he said urgently, shaking the arm he was still gripping.

“I can’t go back,” Daniel whispered.

Time seemed to stretch away from Jack. The utter stillness of the alien landscape, the tortured whisper, the desolation in his friend’s eyes, and the faint clunk of chevrons engaging in the background. He squeezed his eyes shut and gave his head a shake. He opened them and focussed on Daniel.

“What?”

“I can’t go back,” Daniel repeated, his tone firm and in control.

“The hell you can’t,” Jack said irritably. “Carter, what the hell’s taking so long?” he called, turning his attention to his second.

“Carter!” he yelled sharply when he saw her hand reaching out to touch an exquisite orange flower which seemingly sprouted from the DHD.

Teal’c swung around and snatched Sam’s hand. “Major Carter!”

Sam looked up, startled. “Teal’c?”

“Do not touch it, Major Carter.”

She looked back, confused. Her eyes widened at the flower popping out of the DHD and she stepped back in alarm.

“When did that—”

“I do not know, Major Carter. It suddenly appeared.”

Jack relaxed slightly when he witnessed Teal’c’s intervention. He looked back at Daniel, alarmed at the grim look on his friend’s face.

“Let them go,” Daniel said firmly.

Jack looked around to see whom Daniel was addressing. He saw nothing, but he felt a faint disturbance in the air and heard a soft rustling, like a breeze over dry autumn leaves. He looked back at Daniel. The blue eyes, normally so gentle and open, were hard and narrowed.

“We mean you no harm. Now, let them go,” he repeated forcefully.

Jack didn’t like this one little bit. _Let them go? Not, let us go?_

“Daniel, what the hell’s going on?”

Daniel’s gaze swung slowly to meet Jack’s. The cold glint in his eyes melted to a warm glow of affection.

“You can go now, Jack.”

Jack stared at this friend. _What the crap is going on?_

“Colonel?”

Jack turned to his major’s voice. The DHD was clear, four chevrons still engaged.

“Go, Jack, quickly,” Daniel said urgently.

Jack looked back, fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Fear that he was going to leave someone behind, and uncertain as to whether he could do it.

“Get them home, please,” Daniel pleaded, a pained look in his eyes.

“Not without you,” Jack said adamantly.

“I can’t go back, Jack,” he repeated, a sad acceptance in his voice.

“Stop saying that!” Jack said angrily.

“O’Neill!”

_Damn it, Teal’c. I need to think here._ Jack looked impatiently towards Teal’c. The Jaffa was pointing into the distance. He followed his direction and saw a shimmering, like heat rising off hot pavement. The phenomenon grew stronger and coalesced into a shape; numerous shapes, vaguely humanoid.

“Carter, dial us out!” he ordered.

“Daniel Jackson!” Teal’c boomed.

Jack’s head whipped around just in time to see Daniel start walking towards the ‘delegation’.

“Daniel,” he snapped, grabbing his upper arm roughly. “We’re leaving! Now!”

“I told you, Jack. I can’t,” Daniel said, faintly irritated.

“Oh, for crying out loud, I don’t have time for this,” he muttered. With lightening speed, Jack lashed out and knocked Daniel senseless. He stooped to heave the unconscious man onto his shoulders, but Teal’c beat him to it. Nodding his thanks, Jack looked back at the approaching apparition.

“Let’s move it!” he yelled, and breathed a sigh of relief as SG-1 hurtled through the event horizon.

**********************************

“Off-world activation! Repeat, off-world activation!”

General Hammond hurried down the stairs to the control room, thinking, not for the first time, that he should install a fire pole. _Save a lot of wear and tear on these knees._

“It’s SG-1, sir,” Sgt. Davis announced.

“They’re twelve hours early,” he said grimly. “Open the iris.” _What’s happened now, Colonel?_

Hammond counted the bodies as they spewed onto the ramp. _One...two...three, no, make that four._

“Close the iris!” Jack bellowed as he rolled onto his knees.

“Do it!” Hammond ordered. As the iris closed, sealing the gate, he grabbed the phone. “Medical emergency to the gateroom!”

Jack rushed over to Teal’c, who was unshouldering his burden. He crouched down beside Daniel, slapping his face sharply.

“Daniel! Come on, Daniel. Wake up so I can apologize for knocking you out.”

“Colonel O’Neill?” Hammond queried.

Jack glanced up. “Bit of a story, sir.”

“Isn’t it always,” the general sighed.

“He’s waking up, sir,” Sam said.

Daniel groaned, opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. Four faces peered down at him. He looked at them, settling his gaze on Jack.

“You hit me,” he accused.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Jack winced, “but you didn’t give me much choice. We needed to get out of there quick and you were being...difficult.”

Daniel frowned in confusion and then looked around sharply. His eyes widened in panic.

“Daniel?” Sam queried, her own eyes wide with concern.

“You don’t understand,” Daniel said urgently. “I have to go back.”

“Damn it, Daniel. Will you stop with that already?” Jack growled.

“What happened?” Dr. Janet Fraiser asked as she shouldered her way to Daniel’s side.

“Something bit him, or pricked him,” Jack explained, indicating the bandaged hand.

“Can you walk?” she asked, as her fingers deftly examined the agitated archaeologist.

When Daniel didn’t respond, she shouted for a stretcher.

“No,” Daniel said harshly. “I can’t go to the infirmary.” His eyes searched for Jack’s and he clutched his friend’s arm.

“Jack, please. I have to go back.”

“Why, damn it?” Jack asked angrily. “Why do you have to go back?”

“Because I’ll die if I don’t.”

Stunned silence greeted the words.

“Dr. Jackson, you have to remain calm,” Janet soothed, as Daniel’s heart rate increased dramatically.

Daniel’s body began to shake, and an icy fear crept up Jack’s spine.

“Doc?”

“I don’t know, Colonel,” she said distractedly, alarmed by the sudden heat emanating from her patient.

“Jack,” Daniel rasped as his eyes rolled back in his head.

_Oh, crap._ Jack looked desperately at Hammond.

“We have to take him back.”

General Hammond stared at the stricken, young man, hesitant to return him to the scene of his injury. The flailing limbs were painful to watch, but the abrupt stillness of those limbs forced his decision.

“Dial out!” Hammond ordered.

“I don’t have a pulse!” Janet shouted.

_Crap, not again._ “Come on, Daniel,” Jack murmured, lifting the limp man up to a sitting position.

“I will carry him, O’Neill,” Teal’c said, effortlessly lifting the young archaeologist into his arms. 

Jack was reluctant to let go of his friend, but now was not the time to argue over rights to one ‘dead’ archaeologist. Not taking their eyes off their fallen teammate, SG-1 ran towards the event horizon, Dr. Fraiser on their heels.

“Major Carter, you will remain here!” Hammond ordered.

Sam stopped and turned, surprise on her face. “General, I have to go.”

“I’m not risking any more people than I have to, Major,” he said quietly, but firmly.

“Yes, sir.”

Janet stopped long enough to meet Sam’s anguished gaze.

“We’ll bring him back, Sam.”

Sam nodded dully. “Good luck, Janet.”

******************************

Jack and Teal’c hurtled out of the wormhole, and they gently lowered Daniel to the ground.

“Okay, Daniel. We brought you back. You can breathe now,” Jack said frantically as his friend still lay limp and unresponsive.

“Come on, Danny. Breathe, damn it,” he hissed, slapping his face. “Where the hell’s—”

“I’m right here, Colonel,” Janet gasped, kneeling down, trying to assess her patient and regain her equilibrium at the same time. Gate travel was not something she ever thought she would get used to.

“I’m still not getting a pulse,” she said, immediately beginning chest compressions. “You’ll have to breathe for him, Colonel.”

Jack breathed into the slack mouth of his friend. _Jesus, Daniel. Don’t do this._

“O’Neill,” Teal’c said quietly. “We have company.”

Jack looked up and saw several robed figures approaching, their shapes distorted like they were having trouble maintaining cohesion.

“Teal’c, take my place,” Jack ordered, slipping aside to allow him access to Daniel.

“Help him!” Jack shouted at the approaching aliens. “You did this to him, now help him! He’s dying!”

Appendages, resembling arms, protruded out of the undulating mass and linked together. A faint hum, like a swarm of bees, reverberated in Jack’s ear. He looked down at Daniel just as the young man’s back arched alarmingly. _Come on, Danny._ Daniel gulped in a great lungful of air.

“Easy, Daniel,” Janet soothed, as her patient’s eyes darted wildly back and forth.

“Welcome back,” Jack said softly, crouching down beside the revived man.

Daniel’s eyes found Jack’s.

“Jack? I’m—”

“Back on the planet? Yeah. Sorry I didn’t listen.”

“Not your fault,” Daniel said weakly.

Jack patted Daniel gently on the chest and stood up, leaving his friend in Janet’s capable hands. He swallowed his pride and faced the aliens.

“Thank you for saving our friend.” Although it galled him to have to thank the ones responsible for Daniel’s condition, he had learned a thing or two about diplomacy from a certain archaeologist.

The aliens buzzed and trilled amongst themselves, eliciting a puzzled frown from Jack.

“Look, we mean you no harm. We’re...peaceful explorers,” Jack explained, thinking that Daniel was way better at this and wondering if his friend was getting a kick out of his performance. “I don’t think you meant to, but you hurt our friend. Those flowers, or whatever they were, they—”

“Jack,” Daniel interrupted weakly.

Jack looked down at Daniel who was leaning back against Teal’c.

“They meant it.”

“What?”

Daniel nodded wearily. “It’s how they survive. They need...new blood. New hosts.”

“They’re parasites?” Jack asked in disgust.

“Yes.”

“Like the Goa’uld,” Teal’c observed.

“No Teal’c. Not like the Goa’uld.”

“They take without permission, Daniel Jackson. Like the Goa’uld.”

“No,” Daniel said, patting the big man’s knee. “I allowed them.”

“What?” Jack yelled incredulously. “Damn it, Daniel, what the hell are you talking about?”

“They’re dying, Jack.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck, Daniel!” Jack raged. “You almost died. Crap, you did die!”

“Jack, listen to me. I don’t have much time,” Daniel entreated.

“Stop saying that, for crying out loud.”

“Jack, please. You have to listen while I can still talk,” he insisted.

Jack turned away, not wanting to hear what Daniel had to say. Not wanting to think the unthinkable.

Teal’c carefully supported Daniel as he struggled to his feet.

“Jack,” Daniel repeated softly.

Jack turned, and Daniel’s heart melted at the moisture in the soldier’s eyes.

“I’m not leaving you here, Daniel.”

“Walk with me,” Daniel said, taking a few wobbly steps away from Teal’c.

Teal’c reached out a steadying hand, but withdrew it when Jack immediately closed the distance, wrapping his arm securely around the young man’s shoulders.

Daniel smiled and leaned into the embrace, both for the physical support and for the friendship.

“I’m...I’m becoming a part of them,” he explained hesitantly. “I don’t quite understand it, but their thoughts,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against an unseen pain, “their thoughts are becoming...my thoughts. It’s getting harder...harder to think. To be myself.”

“Danny,” Jack whispered, drawing him in close.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked into Jack’s. “You won’t forget me?”

“Christ, Daniel,” Jack said thickly, wrapping both arms around his young friend and holding him tight. “Don't make me do this, Daniel. Give me another option,” he whispered desperately.

Daniel held Jack with what little strength he had left. 

“Think I’ve run out,” he said weakly.

Jack pulled back, framing his friend’s face in his hands. He gently brushed the tears from Daniel’s eyes while his own trickled freely down his cheeks.

Daniel slipped his hand up between them and fondly brushed his fingers against the damp skin. He turned his head away briefly, and they both saw the shimmering cloud come closer.

Jack saw the dark shadow pass over the gentle features. Anger? Daniel looked back and said, “Go now. Before they take more.”

“More?” Jack said. “They did take you by force, didn’t they?” he demanded, a fierce rage glinting in the dark depths.

“O’Neill!” Teal’c boomed suddenly.

Jack whirled and saw a group of aliens swirling towards Teal’c and Fraiser.

Daniel used the distraction to step back, and away from his friend.

Jack whipped back around to see Daniel surrounded by a much larger group, arm-like appendages touching him all over. Anguished, brown eyes locked onto gentle, blue ones. Daniel smiled sadly, and shook his head.

“No goodbyes.”

The sound of chevrons engaging caused Jack to take his eyes off Daniel.

“Damn it, Teal'c! We’re not—” he stopped his reprimand. The DHD was lighting up on its own. Fraiser and Teal’c were surrounded by the aliens. He looked back at Daniel. He was gone. He looked back at his teammates. They were alone. The aliens had simply vanished, and along with them, the best friend he could ever imagine.

Jack stood, numb and totally bereft, as the wormhole whooshed out.

“O’Neill?” Teal’c inquired, uncertain of his friend’s intentions.

Jack looked at Teal’c, a deadly conviction in his eyes.

“I’m not leaving. You and Fraiser go back. Tell General Hammond what’s happened.”

“Colonel, we’re not leaving you here,” Janet insisted.

“Go! That’s an order!”

Jack turned his back on them, and stared into the distance, searching in vain for any sign of his friend.

“Daniel!” he shouted, the anguish in his voice striking the hearts of Janet and Teal’c.

A deathly silence and stillness answered his plea.

“O’Neill,” Teal’c called urgently.

Jack turned and his eyes widened at the sight of flowers popping up all around. _Like freaking popcorn._

“Crap,” he muttered.

_Jack,_ a voice whispered.

“Daniel?” Jack exclaimed, looking around in hope and confusion. They were still alone, but the voice was unmistakable.

_Go, Jack. I’ll be fine._

The words were whisper-soft and Jack didn’t know if he actually heard them, or felt them in his mind. He looked back at Teal’c and Janet. They were his responsibility. He had no choice. He didn’t have the luxury.

Jack looked up at the sky.

“I’m not giving up, Daniel!” he shouted. “And you’re not giving up either! Do you hear me?”

_We all hear you, Jack,_ a gentle voice thrummed.

Jack smiled, but the smile wavered. _Oh, crap, Danny. That was you, wasn’t it? Or, am I going nuts?_

_You can’t come back for me if you don’t leave._

The reprimand was gentle and irrepressibly Daniel. Jack laughed and didn’t try to hide his tears. Daniel was a fighter, and he had just promised to fight.

“Let’s go!” he shouted, urging Janet and Teal’c towards the Stargate.

**************************

“Incoming traveller,” Sgt. Davis announced. “It’s SG-1, sir.”

“Open the iris,” Hammond ordered calmly.

Sam held her breath, unable to banish the last image of Daniel from her mind. The wormhole spit out Jack, Teal’c, and Janet. No Daniel. Her stomach lurched.

“Close the iris!” Jack yelled as he regained his balance. He felt they were safe, but it didn’t hurt to take precautions.

“Colonel?” Hammond queried.

“Daniel’s...staying behind, sir. For now.” He looked directly at Sam. “He’s okay, Carter. We’ll get him back.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, taking solace in the quiet conviction of his words.

Jack returned his attention to General Hammond.

“It's a little difficult to explain, sir.”

“I'm sure it is, Colonel. Get yourselves checked out and we'll debrief at 1300 hours.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jack acknowledged, conceding to the half-hour wait.

Sam followed the trio to the infirmary. Janet hung back until she caught up.

“I wish I could tell you more, Sam, but I honestly don't know what happened. Dr. Jackson wasn't breathing. The colonel and I started CPR. It wasn't working. The next thing I know, the colonel is yelling at these...aliens to help Daniel, and damned if he doesn't start breathing.”

“Thank God,” Sam said quietly. “But why is he staying there? Is it like he said when we brought him home? He'll die if he leaves?”

“Sam, I wish I knew. I think he's caught up in some symbiotic relationship with an unknown species. Colonel O'Neill talked to Daniel, but I don't know what was said.”

“But he's healthy?” Sam asked, seeking reassurance.

Janet smiled. “He looked a little pissed off, if that helps.”

Sam grinned. “That helps a lot, Janet. Thank you.”

“I wish I could tell you more, but we'll have to wait for the debriefing.”

******************

_Do not fight us._

Daniel heard the words in his head, relentless and insistent. He had lost track of time. Days, hours, they held no meaning. His world was one of pain and voices. He looked up at the nothingness around him, and, with remarkable willpower, grated out the words, “I can't live like this.”

The incessant humming in his head increased. Daniel pressed his palms into his temples as the daggers of pain once again lanced through his battered mind. He screamed and fell to his knees as a thousand alien thoughts assailed his mind.

_You are one of us, now. There is only us. You do not exist. You are nothing without us._

“No!” Daniel cried. “I'm...I'm Daniel...Daniel Jackson...Dr. Daniel Jackson. I—”

_Does not exist, does not exist, does not exist,_ the voices shouted.

“Stop! Please!” Daniel crumpled into a ball, tears streaming down his face. It was getting harder and harder to fight; harder and harder to keep his own thoughts; to keep the others out. He had willingly offered to share his knowledge, to buy time for his friends to return home. But they wanted more; they wanted him. They wanted his soul. He couldn't give it to them. He needed to be strong. He needed to wait. An image of a rugged, grey-haired man leapt into his consciousness. _Jack. I promised Jack._ Daniel felt Jack's image being pulled away, ripped from his memory.

“No! Give him back!”

White, blinding pain tore through his mind. He fell to his side, and curled into a protective ball.

“Please,” he moaned piteously.

_Why do you resist? We have seen your memories. You have suffered great pain; great loss. Let go. Just let go and the pain will be gone. Let us help you._

The explosive pain in his head caused tears to stream down his face.

“Let go,” he repeated in a ragged whisper.

_Yes, young one. Come to us._

Daniel nodded weakly and felt the pain recede.

_Feel what we feel. See what we see._

The voices caressed his mind, gentle enticements that insinuated into his memory, promising wonders. Daniel felt his life slowly dissolve. Images and sounds soon flooded his mind. Pleasing images. Joyous singing. Flowers. Beautiful and wondrous flowers. He sat up slowly and smiled. He wondered how they would smell. Immediately, he was surrounded by sweet and spicy aromas that teased his senses, tickled his nostrils.

“Achoo!” 

Daniel rocked back on his heels, not so much from the sneeze as from the sudden retreat of the alien minds. He gasped at the loss of their contact. His heart raced. He was alone.

“Come back,” he said. 

He felt their presence, cautious and wary.

“Achoo!” He sneezed repeatedly, the violent eruptions startling and frightening. Instinctively, he reached into a pocket, pulled out a Kleenex and blew his nose. He stared at the wadded tissue and felt an elusive familiarity. He furrowed his brow and looked up.

“Who are–” The words died in his throat. There was no one there; he was alone.

“Where are you?” he called anxiously. “Where am I?” he asked, puzzled. He looked down at his hands. “Who am I?” he whispered.

*****************************

““What you are saying, Colonel O’Neill, is that Dr. Jackson willingly gave himself up to an alien force, knowing that in so doing, he would not be able to return home?”

“Yes, sir,” Jack acknowledged grimly. “Daniel gave himself up so Carter, Teal’c and I could return through the Stargate.”

_Now, why doesn’t that surprise me?_ Hammond thought wearily.

“Daniel said he couldn’t come back with us, but I didn’t believe him,” Jack explained slowly, clenching his hands together. “I wouldn’t believe him.”

“So you brought him back after knocking him unconscious.”

“Yes, sir. I thought he was going to go off on another ‘meaning of life’ tangent. I had to act fast.”

“Understood, Colonel. However, Dr. Jackson was telling the truth,” he added gently, unable to quell the image of the young archaeologist convulsing and collapsing in the gateroom. 

Silence greeted the general’s words as Jack, Sam, Teal’c, and Janet all shared similar thoughts, and an overwhelming sense of loss.

“These alien creatures are parasitic?” Hammond asked.

“I’m not quite sure, sir,” Jack replied stonily. “From what Daniel said, or tried to say,” he added grimly, “they may be more symbiotic than parasitic, but I don’t know what the host would gain. Daniel said he had trouble keeping his own thoughts. He said he was becoming a part of them.”

“In other words, Dr. Jackson has been compromised by a hostile force.”

All eyes turned to Jack, who in turn gazed levelly at his CO.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry. I should have informed you immediately. I recommend Daniel’s IDC code be locked out.”

“Sir,” Sam protested weakly. She knew the colonel was right, but damn it, this was Daniel. “What if Daniel—”

Bleak, brown eyes stopped her question. They all knew what locking out Daniel’s code meant. Whoever tried to come through the ‘gate, Daniel included, would meet certain death on the wrong side of the iris.

“It’s already been taken care of, Colonel.”

Hammond saw the sudden tensing of Jack’s hands and the clenching of his jaw.

“Dr. Jackson knows the protocol, Colonel,” he said kindly.

Jack nodded slowly, and looked up.

“I promised Daniel I'd go back for him.”

Hammond gazed steadily into the dark eyes.

“I’ll do everything in my power to see that you keep that promise, son.”

Jack’s rigid posture relaxed as the general’s assurance lifted some of the burden off his shoulders.

*******************************

The young man sat cross-legged under the tree, sheltered from the heat of the midday sun. How he got here, or where ‘here’ was, he had no idea. A search of his clothing had produced nourishment, and numerous items, but little enlightenment. Letters on his sleeve said ‘SGC’. They also meant nothing. A patch with a map of the world adorned the other sleeve. A small notebook, containing a few pages of writing intrigued him. It contained names and places, none of which he knew. The names, ‘Jack, Sam, and Teal’c’ appeared more than once. Judging by his clothes, he assumed he was the member of some sort of team. Could these others be teammates?

_Damn it, why can’t I remember?_

‘Daniel Jackson’ was written on the inside front cover. He decided, for the sake of being able to argue with himself, that he was Daniel Jackson. Besides, he liked the sound of it.

“Daniel Jackson,” he whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

A faint breeze stirred the leaves above him. He looked up and immediately sneezed.

“Not again,” he muttered, as he succumbed to another sneezing fit. The sudden attacks always left him feeling drained and disoriented. Wherever he was, his body didn’t appear to like it, or it didn’t like him. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a small container of tablets, half empty. There was no writing to indicate what they were, or their purpose. Clearly, whoever he was, _Daniel,_ he reminded himself, knew what they were for. He stared at the container and its contents. On an impulse, he pulled out the notebook and began to write:

I don’t know who I am, or where I am. I don’t even know what country I’m in. For now, I am calling myself Daniel Jackson. I found some pills in my pocket. I don’t know what they are for, but I’m going to take one in the faint hope that it will stop me from sneezing and my eyes from watering.

He stared down at the words, inordinately pleased that his writing matched the previous entries. He studied the pen in his hand, felt the weight of it on his palm. It felt comfortable. It felt right. He looked up and gazed at his surroundings. He smiled and began to write. The words came quickly and effortlessly. 

Daniel put his pen down, satisfied with his efforts. An urgent growl in his stomach prompted him to search his pockets once again. He sniffed at a food bar, and took a tentative bite.

“Not bad. I’ve had worse...I think.”

He ate half the bar, and re-wrapped the other half for later.

“Okay, Daniel Jackson, let’s see what we can find,” he said, standing up. “Water would be a good start.”

He checked his pockets again, and pulled out a container of water purifying tablets, courtesy of the U.S. government.

“Never thought of myself as a military man,” he mused, “at least not that I can remember. Of course, I can’t remember anything so it’s all rather moot, isn’t it? Somehow, I don’t think talking to yourself is a good thing. Maybe I’ve always talked to myself? Maybe I’m nuts? Maybe I escaped from somewhere, went off my medication, and bang, Mr. Amnesia? Whatever it is, I don’t like it.”

Daniel stopped his monologue and looked up at the sky.

“Do you hear me?” he shouted. “I don’t like this!”

****************************

“As long as we stay away from any damn flowers we’ll be all right, General,” Jack insisted. “The MALP shows the area around the Stargate is clear. It’s been three days, sir.”

“You said Dr. Jackson admitted he was having trouble keeping his own thoughts. That he was”, Hammond waved his hand, searching for an appropriate word, “melding with the aliens.”

“No,” Jack said defiantly. “He’s not one of them. He promised to fight them. He won’t give in, General.”

“Son, I appreciate your faith in Dr. Jackson. God knows he’s resourceful, but we are dealing with an alien force. We have no idea what is happening on P3V 751.”

“All the more reason to go back there,” Jack urged strongly. “I’m not asking for a whole team, sir. Just let me go. I reached them once. I can do it again. I know I can.”

Hammond hated to see the colonel beg. Hated to see the desperation in the haunted eyes.

“Very well, Colonel, but you will take Major Carter and Teal’c with you. I want someone to remain at the DHD at all times, and I expect hourly reports. The first inkling of trouble, you get the hell back here. Is that understood?”

“Understood, sir. Thank you,” Jack said gratefully, hurrying to the door.

“Jack,” Hammond called.

“Sir?”

“Bring our boy home.”

“I will, sir,” Jack vowed.

*****************************

“What the hell is that?” Daniel murmured curiously.

He eyed the large, stone circle, squinting to clear his vision. _I wish everything wasn’t so damn blurry._

Two objects in front of the circle drew his immediate attention. One was a vehicle of some kind, the other a pedestal covered in strange characters. He smiled at the curious marks, their odd, geometric shapes pleasing, and oddly familiar. He furrowed his brow, fingers gliding gently over the upraised figures. He looked up at the stone circle.

_An altar?_

He looked down at the markings under his fingers, then back up at the circle. He squinted. _Damn vision. It wasn’t this bad before._ He strode purposefully to the stone structure, skirting the strange-looking vehicle in his path. His eyes widened in excitement as he got closer. 

_Yes! They’re the same!_

He glanced back at the pedestal.

“Okay, Daniel Jackson. Now, what does it all mean? The markings on this circle match the ones on that. Now what?”

He walked back to the pedestal and frowned. Something was tantalizingly familiar.

“Wait a minute!”

He clutched at his sleeve, and damned if he didn’t see one of the symbols; a stylised ‘A’. Ever curious, he pushed down experimentally on the matching character.

“Whoa,” he breathed as the corresponding mark on the stone circle lit up noisily. 

Breathless with wonder, he pushed another at random, and then another. Six marks lit up. He pressed a seventh, but everything shut down.

“Interesting,” he murmured.

He tried again with the same results. He walked up to the steps beneath the circle, sat down, notebook in hand.

Absorbed in his writing, he jumped when a loud noise erupted directly behind his location. He scrambled to his feet and backed up in awe. The circle was coming to life. He glanced quickly at the pedestal, but no one was there.

“Okay. This may or may not be a good thing,” he mused, stepping back further as each character lit up. He glanced around quickly, and decided to retreat to the safety of some trees. He counted to himself as the characters lit up. He held his breath as the seventh symbol remained lit. His breath rushed out of him as a flux of water whooshed out before being sucked back into the centre of the circle.

“That’s not water, Daniel Jackson,” he muttered, torn between venturing out into the open or withdrawing further into the underbrush.

Three figures emerged from the ‘water’. _Okay, maybe I’ll just stay here for a moment._

Daniel squinted. Two men and a woman. One man and the woman were definitely carrying guns. The other, a large, black man was holding...something. _They’re dressed like me._

The pool of water behind the trio vanished. They advanced towards the pedestal, prompting Daniel to crouch down further, even though his nerve endings were screaming ‘Say hello!’

Jack and Teal’c surveyed the immediate vicinity around the Stargate while Sam checked out the DHD.

“It’s good, sir,” she informed.

Jack nodded, looking up at the sky.

“Daniel!” he called.

Daniel’s heart sped up. _Is he calling me? Do they know me?_

“Daniel Jackson!” the large man boomed.

_Oh, God. They do know me._

“Damn it, Daniel,” Jack muttered. “You’ve got to be here somewhere.” He looked around and made his decision. 

“Carter, stay with the DHD. Teal’c and I are going for a walk.”

“O’Neill,” Teal’c said softly. “The trees.”

Jack scanned where Teal’c indicated. Something was moving.

“We won’t hurt you,” Jack called. “We just want to talk. We came for—” Jack's words stuck in his throat as Daniel, a seemingly healthy and unscathed Daniel, emerged slowly from the trees.

“Daniel!” Jack called exuberantly, hurrying to his friend.

Daniel stepped back involuntarily as the two men rushed towards him. He stumbled over a root and fell with a startled yelp.

“Daniel?” Jack said worriedly, gazing down at the fallen man.

Wide, blue eyes looked up at Jack, conveying curiosity, hope, wariness, and absolutely no recognition.

“Crap, Teal'c. He doesn’t know who we are,” Jack whispered under his breath.

Daniel’s eyes flickered to the dark man. _Teal’c? I know that name. It’s in my book. Wow, interesting tattoo._

“Looks like you need some help,” Jack said softly, extending his hand.

Daniel blinked. They certainly weren’t threatening him, and he really wanted to know who he was. He held out his hand, grasping the offered assistance.

Jack nodded encouragingly as he pulled the puzzled young man to his feet.

“Here, these may help,” he said, as he held out a pair of glasses. “Carter said you’d probably need another pair.”

Daniel hesitated slightly before accepting the glasses. He put them on, blinked a few times, and then smiled from ear to ear.

Jack grinned and patted him on the shoulder. “Better?”

“Much. Um, thank him for me.”

Jack’s eyebrow rose. _Him?_ Jack looked at Teal’c and saw his own concern mirrored in the Jaffa’s eyes.

Jack returned his gaze to Daniel.

“Daniel, don’t you remember me?”

The young man shook his head apologetically. He was surprised and upset by the look of sorrow in the older man’s face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “but I-I don’t even remember me.”

“Hell, Daniel, you don’t have to apologise,” Jack said. “I’m Jack, and this is Teal’c.” 

Daniel’s eyes widened. “I know your names.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook.

“This,” he said, pointing at the name on the inside cover. “This is me?”

“Daniel Jackson,” Jack read aloud. “Yeah, that’s you,” he smiled. “Dr. Daniel Jackson.”

“Doctor? I’m a doctor?”

“A doctor of archaeology, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c informed.

“One of the best,” Jack said. “Hell, the best.”

Daniel smiled, pleased and fascinated with this new information.

“Oh, and that’s Carter over there”

Daniel looked at the woman hovering anxiously by the pedestal.

“Carter!” Jack called. “Come over here.”

Daniel shook his head. “I...I don’t know her.”

“Sure you do,” Jack said kindly. “Right there,” he said, pointing at a name in the journal.

“Sam?” Daniel said questioningly.

“Daniel,” Sam said happily. “I’m so glad to see you.”

She reached out to touch him and Daniel pulled back reflexively.

“Carter, he, uh, doesn’t really remember us,” Jack explained.

The look of pain and loss in the woman’s blue eyes touched Daniel.

“You’re-you’re my friends?”

“We’re more than friends, Daniel. We’re teammates. Family,” Jack informed.

“You’ve come to take me home?”

“Yes,” Jack smiled. “We’ve come to take you home.”

“Through...that?” he asked uncertainly, pointing to the Stargate.

Jack struggled to keep his features neutral at the condition of his friend. “Yes, Daniel. Through that. Don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

_No, young one. They are lying to you. We are your friends. You belong here. They want to take you away. This is your home._

Daniel gasped at the sudden return of the voices in his head. He jerked back.

“Daniel?” Jack frowned.

“No!” Daniel said, clutching his head. “You left me. You’re not my friends.”

Jack’s mouth went dry, and his stomach churned.

“I didn’t want to, Danny. I swear to God, I didn’t want to leave you,” he explained desperately.

“Why did you come back? I don’t want you to!” Daniel shouted, pressing the palms of his hands into his temples.

Jack grabbed the distraught, young man. 

“Daniel, please. Take it easy,” he soothed.

Daniel screamed in pain, falling to his knees and taking Jack with him. “Go away!”

“Jesus Christ,” Jack murmured fearfully.

“Daniel?” Sam said softly, touching his shoulder gently.

Daniel jerked from the touch, from the gentle, caressing voice. “Leave me, please.”

“O’Neill, I do not believe Daniel Jackson is talking to us.” Teal’c said suddenly.

Jack looked up in confusion and then realization dawned in his dark eyes.

“Those bastards,” he seethed.

“Leave him alone, goddamn it!” he shouted to the sky. “Just leave him the hell alone!” 

“Pills,” Daniel gasped.

“What?” Jack asked, mystified.

“Pills...my pocket...get rid of them.”

Sam searched his pockets frantically and pulled out a container.

“Those are Daniel Jackson’s allergy pills,” Teal’c stated.

“Sir, could these be helping the aliens control Daniel?” Sam wondered.

“How the hell should I know? Daniel! Christ, he’s convulsing!” Jack said, alarmed.

“Daniel!” he yelled, holding tight to his thrashing friend. “Daniel, relax. Take it easy. We’re here to help you. I won’t let them take you. Come on Daniel, stay with me!”

A thousand voices raged in Daniel’s head, but there was only one he desperately clung to. The one calling him ‘Daniel’. A gut feeling told him that this was the one he needed. _His name? What was his name? Jack? Yes._

“Ja-ack!” he screamed.

Jack nearly fell on his butt at the strangled cry from Daniel’s throat. He spared a brief, panicked glance at Teal’c and Sam before clutching the young man to his chest.

“I’m here, Danny. I'm here. I’m not leaving you,” he murmured urgently, alarmed at the frantic beating of his friend’s heart.

With a last, strangled cry, Daniel collapsed in Jack’s arms.

“Daniel? Come on, Daniel, don’t do this,” Jack said thickly, as he tried to get a response.

“Sir?” Sam questioned, anxiety evident in her voice.

“I don’t know, Carter. His heart’s beating. Way to fast, but it’s beating,” he explained, brushing the sweat off Daniel’s pained features.

“I do not believe we should remove Daniel Jackson from this planet,” Teal’c said.

“I’m not leaving him again, Teal’c!” Jack retorted angrily.

“I did not suggest you do so, O’Neill.”

Jack’s glared softened at the large man’s tone and slight indignation.

“Sorry, big guy. I'm a little...out of my league here,” he apologised, while absently rubbing Daniel's arm. “You're right; we can't take him home. Not yet. Not until we get some answers.”

“Daniel may have tried to give us an answer, sir,” Sam said quietly, studying the container of pills in her hand.

“His allergy pills,” Jack remarked softly. “He wanted us to throw them away. Why?”

He looked down at the man 'sleeping' in his arms, and was relieved to see the pain lines, formerly etched in his features, absent. He shifted his friend's weight so that Daniel's head rested against his shoulder.

“Crap, Daniel. The one time I really need you to talk,” he chastised fondly. As Jack sat there, rocking gently, his eyes spied upon the journal lying in the dirt.

“Teal'c, his journal,” Jack said quietly.

Teal'c retrieved the notebook, and Jack hurriedly scanned its contents.

“Memory or no memory, this is Daniel we're talking about, and if I know my Daniel,” he said flipping pages. “Yes!” he cried triumphantly. “You just can't help yourself can you, Danny-boy,” he said fondly. 

“Come on, come on, where is it?” he grumbled. “Here we are.” Jack's eyes flicked over the words, and he nodded. 

“This is it. You're right, Carter. His allergies; his goddamn allergies.”

Sam and Teal'c crouched down, and patiently waited for clarification.

“Yeah, I'm sure of it,” Jack muttered to himself. “Okay,” he said, looking at his expectant teammates, “three days ago, Daniel said these...aliens were parasitic. Their thoughts were becoming his thoughts. What if...what if Daniel stopped taking his pills?”

“He would have a severe allergic reaction to the flora on this planet,” Teal'c stated.

“And?”

Sam smiled. “His reaction would be shared with the aliens.”

“Exactly, and I'm betting they didn't like the experience. Can you imagine hundreds, maybe thousands of sneezes exploding in your mind?”

“Indeed, it would not be very enjoyable, O'Neill.”

Jack looked down at his friend, and ruffled the soft hair.

“Bastards ripped his memory out and then abandoned him.”

“Perhaps they were afraid, sir,” Sam suggested, reaching out to gently squeeze Daniel's arm.

“I don't give a shit,” Jack said vehemently. “They had no right. No fucking right.”

“Major Carter is not condoning their actions, O'Neill,” Teal'c explained patiently.

“I know, Teal'c. I know. I'm sorry, Carter. It's just...”

“Daniel's strong, Colonel.”

“And the most resourceful Taur'i I know,” Teal'c added.

“Yeah,” Jack muttered, looking at the journal once more. “He says that when he started taking the pills, his sneezing fits stopped. He also thought he was regaining his memory. At least, he thought it was his memory. It was just those damn brainsuckers coming back.”

“They do not appear to want to lose Daniel Jackson. Perhaps, they need convincing.”

Jack and Sam both looked warily at Teal'c.

“What are you getting at?” Jack asked.

Teal'c merely turned his head and Jack followed his gaze to the most incredible flower he had ever seen.

“Crap,” he muttered, averting his eyes and clutching Daniel tighter. He could feel the enticement from here. The powerful urge to smell, to touch. He glanced up to see Teal'c approaching the flower.

“Teal'c!” he cried, scrambling to his feet while gently lowering Daniel to the ground.

“Teal'c, don't touch it!” Sam warned.

“Stay with Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. I will be fine. I do not believe they will enjoy my mind,” he said enigmatically, one eyebrow raised.

“Be careful,” Jack advised, understanding his teammate's intent.

Teal'c nodded and reached out, grasping the flower firmly.

Sam stood vigil, her weapon drawn.

Jack settled back on the ground, Daniel once again cradled in his lap. 

“I'm not exactly sure what he's up to Daniel, but I think your friends are in for a little Jaffa surprise.”

**********************

Teal'c felt the sharp sting of the thorn, then his symbiote's unease. He sat down cross-legged, and centred his breathing, calming the infant goa'uld's distress. He waited.

Jack and Sam watched anxiously as Teal'c seemingly went into a trance. However, faint facial tremors, and beads of sweat on his forehead, belied the relaxed state.

“Damn it, Teal'c. I hope you know what you're doing,” Jack murmured.

Jack didn't know how long he sat there, Daniel limp in his arms. Too damn long was all he knew. He must have nodded off because he jerked suddenly. Teal'c was approaching him, followed by the damn aliens, or at least that cloud-thing.

“Okay, this is not a good position to be in. Sorry, buddy,” Jack said, as he manoeuvred himself out from underneath Daniel.

“Sir,” Sam said, tightening her grip on her weapon.

“Easy, Carter,” he said, as they both took up position between Daniel and the aliens.

“Teal'c?” Jack queried.

“I am here, O'Neill.”

Jack looked warily at Sam. He looked back at Teal'c, standing tall and impassive. The cloud of aliens hovered behind him, trilling and twittering.

“I see you're not alone,” Jack said guardedly.

“Indeed. I will let them speak. Do not be alarmed, O'Neill.”

_Now why don't I like the sound of that?_

“Okay, I'm listening.”

Teal'c closed his eyes, and Jack's jaw clenched at the tautness of his friend's muscles. Soon, Teal'c's voice, but not his words, issued forth.

“We are a dying race, confined to this world. Although we can operate the...Stargate, telekinesis you call it, we cannot leave. We must rely on visitors, such as yourselves, to perpetuate our existence.”

“Nothing survives forever,” Jack said grimly.

“Why hasten what one can forestall? Do you not endeavour to eliminate disease on your world? To extend your lives?”

“Not by abducting alien races and sucking their minds dry,” Jack said bitterly.

“Most accept what we offer. Some require convincing.”

“And if they still aren’t convinced?” Jack queried, looking back at Daniel.

“It has been hundreds of years since we have encountered a specimen such as Daniel Jackson.”

“He's not a specimen,” Jack said hotly.

“Forgive us. Your words are...unfamiliar. He carries great knowledge for one so young, and an even greater thirst for knowledge.”

“Carried,” Jack said angrily. “You ripped that knowledge out of his mind.”

“On the contrary, it is still there. It is merely...suppressed. It is unfortunate he is damaged.”

“Damaged? You bastards—”

“Sir,” Sam warned, as Teal'c's body began to tremble.

“O'Neill, do not antagonise,” he whispered urgently.

“Sorry,” Jack mumbled. “Look, Daniel's my friend, and I get a little upset when he's hurt.”

Teal'c body went still.

“We understand. Compassion, loyalty, and love. We have learned from...your friend that these are traits valued highly in your species.”

“Yes. Yes, they are. Look,” Jack said irritably. “I’m only interested in one life right now, and that's Daniel's.”

“He is alive.” 

“He doesn’t know who the hell he is, for crying out loud!”

“He has the skills to survive, to begin again.”

“He's just a shell of what he was, damn it! You've taken away who he is. You've—”

“Colonel,” Sam interrupted sharply.

Jack turned, and stared into the vivid blue eyes of a very awake, and very aware, Daniel Jackson.

“Oh, crap,” he muttered.

“You think I'm nothing?” Daniel whispered.

“Damn it, Daniel. Of course, I don't think you're nothing. I just want you to have what you've lost. What you've worked so hard for.”

“As far as I know, I haven't lost anything. What I don't remember, I can't miss.”

“Now you're just talking nuts,” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Daniel stood up, shaking off Sam's supporting hand.

“What if I never remember?”

“You will,” Jack said firmly.

“What if I don't?”

“For crying out loud, Daniel.”

Daniel suddenly looked away, a dreamy look in his eyes. He could see flowers. They were everywhere. Colorful, fragrant, and so beautiful he felt like crying.

_Stay with us, Daniel. Accept all that we offer. You will gain knowledge beyond your wildest dreams._

Daniel stiffened as the voices unexpectedly entered his mind.

“Daniel?” Jack said, alarmed.

“We have invited him to stay,” Teal'c's voice informed. “With us, he does not need a mortal body. He will no longer be just a...shell, but a part of something greater than he could ever imagine.”

Jack winced as he heard his ill-chosen word repeated. He looked at Daniel, but the latter's eyes were closed. He looked back at Teal'c.

“I thought you said he was 'damaged',” he challenged, throwing their word back at them.

“We were mistaken. What we perceived to be a defect was merely a physical aberration. Once he is blended, it will be of no consequence. Our state of being does not require...pills.”

“Damn it!” Jack raged. “You did it again, didn't you? Sucked that little tidbit right out!”

Teal'c stiffened abruptly and sweat began to trickle from his temples.

“Teal'c?” Jack asked worriedly.

A cry from Daniel had Jack and Sam at the archaeologist's side immediately.

“Daniel? Daniel, what is it?” Jack asked, clasping his hand behind the young man's neck.

“Blackness,” Daniel gasped, clutching his head. “Rage. Hate. They're afraid.”

“Let him go,” Jack yelled at the shimmering mist around Teal'c. “Let them both go!”

Daniel collapsed against Jack, and Sam reached out quickly to search for a pulse.

“His pulse is strong, sir,” she confirmed.

“Go,” Teal'c’s voice said. “Leave us.”

“You've got something we want,” Jack insisted. “Give back what you took.”

Teal'c visibly relaxed and he closed his eyes.

“Teal'c?” Jack called. “Hey, buddy. You there?”

“I am here, O'Neill.”

“Are you...alone?”

“I am not, but I will be. They will return Daniel Jackson's memory and release him, but it must be Daniel Jackson's choice.”

“Choice? What the hell kind of choice? Of course he wants to leave.”

“You must ask him, O'Neill.”

Jack looked down at the man in his arms. That Daniel would choose to stay was unthinkable, and not an option. He glanced up at Carter and saw the same fear and determination in her eyes.

Daniel stirred, and Jack leaned back, helping him to sit up. Daniel stared up at Teal’c, looked at Sam, and then settled his gaze on Jack.

“What will I remember?”

Jack’s heart began to beat faster. _Crap. What do I say? That you’ll remember your parents’ death? Your grandfather’s rejection? Ridicule and dismissal by your peers? The possession and death of your wife? Your friends turning their backs on you while MacKenzie locked you up in a padded room? The death of Rothman and Sarah? Shitshitshit._

Jack squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “Your life, Daniel,” he whispered. “Pain, joy, sorrow, anger, and love. Your life. Our lives,” he added with a gentle shake. “Listen, Daniel. A lot of bad shit has happened to you, but also a lot of good. They’re saying if you stay here, you’ll be part of something greater than you can ever imagine. Daniel, you already are a part of something greater than you can ever imagine. We all are. Thanks to you.”

Jack smiled at his friend’s confusion.

“In case you haven’t figured it out, Danny, we’re on another planet.”

Daniel shook in head in denial.

“See that? That thing we came through? It’s called a Stargate. It was discovered a long time ago in Egypt. Nobody knew what it was until you told us.”

“Me?” Daniel asked incredulously.

“Yeah, you.”

Daniel looked at the Stargate and mumbled, “You’d think I’d remember something like that.”

“It’s all there, Daniel. You just have to want it back.”

“Daniel, we miss you,” Sam said softly. “We want you to come home.”

“Here, read this,” Jack said, putting the journal in his hands.

Daniel re-read the pages presumably written by him before his memory loss. Although the entries were few, he could feel the passion in the words.

“This is what I do?” he asked, looking at Jack. “I report things?”

“Hell, Danny,” he smiled. “That’s barely scratching the surface.”

“Danny,” he said, puzzled. “Why do you call me that?”

Jack felt himself blush. He glanced at Carter who was doing her best not to cry. He looked back at the curious man and shrugged.

“Because you’re my friend,” he explained simply. “It’s a term of...affection.”

“I don’t remember you,” Daniel sad sadly.

“Yeah, I know. That’s okay, I remember you.”

“Daniel Jackson, you must choose now.”

Daniel reluctantly turned his attention to Teal’c, who was still partially under the influence of the aliens.

“I’ll remember everything?”

“Yes, but it will be very painful.”

Daniel tensed and felt Jack’s hand tighten on his shoulder. He stared at Teal’c, but the words whispered into his ear gained his full attention.

“I’ll help you, Danny. We all will. You won’t have to go through this alone.”

_Stay with us, and there will be no pain. Only joy and enlightenment._

Daniel felt the whisper in his mind, followed by a rush of warmth and acceptance. He was in a field; a field of flowers. Colorful and exotic. He wanted to stop to smell the flowers. He wanted to share their mystery. Share with whom? 

Jack watched Daniel with growing alarm.

“Crap,” he muttered. He looked accusingly at Teal’c. “Get out of his mind, damn it.”

“We are merely showing him what we can offer, once he sheds his physical self.”

“You mean, once he dies,” Jack accused.

“Your concept of death is irrelevant. A mind such as his, trapped in such a finite vessel, is the real tragedy.”

“Irrelevant?” Jack raged. “We’re talking about a human being, for crying out loud, not a fucking jar of pickles.”

“Enough!” Teal’c’s voice boomed. “The time to choose is now.”

“Daniel?” Jack said warily, when the young man got unsteadily to his feet.

“I have chosen,” Daniel stated.

“Daniel,” Jack repeated, fear and desperation in his voice.

“Speak,” Teal’c commanded.

Daniel glanced back at Jack and smiled benevolently.

Jack didn’t know whether to turn handsprings, or to be scared to death. He thought he knew all of Daniel’s smiles, but damned if he didn’t just throw a new one at him.

“I want to remember.”

_Yes!_ Jack resisted the urge to high-five Carter.

“I want to go home, but…”

_But? What the hell?_

“Um, Daniel? What are you doing?” Jack asked worriedly.

“I want to remember you,” Daniel said to Teal’c, and gesturing to the shimmering cloud, “all of you.”

Jack and Sam watched in amazement as tears began to trickle down Teal’c’s face.

“This can be done,” Teal’c said quietly.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jack said stepping in front of Daniel.

“Sir?” Sam said in surprise.

“Look, uh, you said it would be painful to Daniel to regain his memory,” Jack said.

“Yes. Extremely painful.”

“Yeah,” Jack winced, and cursed himself when Daniel’s features paled.

“Listen, Daniel gave you a lot of his memories. Willingly gave you, I might add. Now, he wants to remember you and your, uh, race. Well, I think you owe him something.”

Teal’c remained silent.

Jack scratched his head in frustration. “What I’m trying to say is, what I’m asking is,” he amended diplomatically, “can you return his memories gradually? Can you do it so it will be less painful?”

“We can. It will take three of your Earth days.”

Jack looked back at Daniel and said, “I’ll stay with you.”

Daniel nodded.

“Okay, when do we start?” Jack asked.

Teal’c suddenly crumpled to the ground and all three of his teammates rushed forward.

“Is he all right?” Daniel asked anxiously.

“Teal’c,” Jack said, slapping the fallen man’s face sharply.

“I am well, O’Neill,” Teal’c replied, firmly blocking Jack’s next slap, “but I am in urgent need of Kel’no’reem. Also, I do not believe they wish my presence any longer than necessary.”

Jack saw the glint in the dark eyes.

“Gave ‘em a little taste of the dark side, huh?”

Teal’c bowed his head and Jack noticed the effort the small movement cost his friend.

“Right. Carter, you and Teal’c ‘gate home. You can leave your gear here. Tell General Hammond what’s going on. I’ll stay here with Daniel. We’ll keep in touch through the MALP.”

“Sir, I don’t think you should be alone with, you know, them,” Sam said, cocking her head towards the alien cloud.

“They will not harm him, Major Carter,” Teal’c whispered, his eyes closed.

Carter, go,” Jack repeated, concern for Teal’c overriding her concern. “Tell Hammond and Fraiser we’ll be back in a few days.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Um-Sam?” Daniel said hesitantly.

“Yes, Daniel?”

“Thank you for these,” he said, tapping his glasses.

She grinned and said, “You’re very welcome. I’ll see you both soon.”

“You bet,” Jack said.

Daniel watched with intense interest as she pressed several characters on the pedestal.

“It’s called a DHD, dial-home device,” Sam explained. “These are called glyphs.”

Jack watched closely and was pleased to see wonder and amazement on Daniel’s features. When the Stargate engaged and a wormhole was established, Daniel glanced at Jack.

“We do this a lot?”

“A lot,” Jack concurred.

Daniel looked back as Sam and Teal’c entered the circle of water and vanished.

“That’s incredible,” he murmured.

“You figured it out, Daniel.”

Daniel merely shook his head, unable to fathom the truth of his words.

Jack looked back to where the aliens had been and wasn’t surprised to see that they were gone.

“Well, it looks like it’s just you and me.”

“What do we do now?” Daniel asked.

“Make ourselves comfortable,” Jack said, hauling items out of the packs.

Daniel studied the markings on the Stargate, leaving Jack to ‘make camp’. He would have offered to assist, but he knew he would be more of a hindrance than help.

“So, do you remember anything yet?” Jack asked after quickly setting things up.

“Jack, it’s only been fifteen minutes,” Daniel chastised.

Jack chuckled, and Daniel looked puzzled. “What?”

“It’s just that you sounded like, well, yourself,” Jack explained.

Daniel smiled and sat on the ground. He grabbed a stick and began drawing glyphs in the dirt. He glanced up at Jack.

“So, are we good friends?”

“The best,” Jack said without hesitation, sitting down next to him.

Daniel’s smile widened as he ducked his head, and Jack’s throat constricted at the familiar and welcome gesture.

“Listen, Daniel.”

“Yes?”

“I want you to keep that in mind, okay? About the friendship thing. When you start remembering.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Let’s just say, I won’t always come out in a good light,” Jack explained awkwardly. “I’ve done some things I felt I had to do. People got hurt. You got hurt. Other times...well, other times I was just a bastard,” he said quietly.

Daniel stared at the man beside him who was supposed to be his best friend. He could see the effort the confession cost him, and he felt strangely grateful.

“I’ll remember,” he assured softly.

“Good.”

Daniel smiled, tapping his head. “It’s not like there’s a lot cluttering this up.”

“Don’t worry, that’ll soon change.”

Daniel nodded uncertainly, and then blushed as his stomach growled loudly.

“Crap, you must be starving,” Jack claimed, delving into his pack. “I’ve got your favourite here. Macaroni and cheese. You’ll love it; it tastes like chicken.”

“You’re losing me, Jack,” he said, shaking his head.

“Damn, that’s a first,” Jack muttered. “Here, have some water while I heat these up.”

Daniel drank the water, surprised at how thirsty he was.

“Take it easy. Save some for the rest of us,” Jack admonished lightly.

“You sound just like my mother,” Daniel remarked absently as he rummaged through the packs.

Jack stiffened. “Your mother?”

“Yeah. One time Mom and Dad took me to-” Daniel stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Jack, his eyes wide.

“I remember my parents, Jack! They were archaeologists. Egyptologists,” he corrected excitedly. “Whoa, it’s all coming back,” he murmured, lines of pain creasing his forehead.

“Easy, Daniel. Sit here,” he urged, propping him up against one of the packs.

“There’s too much,” Daniel murmured, clutching his head in obvious pain.

“Try not to think about it, Daniel,” Jack said soothingly, rubbing the tense shoulders. “Just let the memories slip in and settle in your subconscious. Don’t single them out.”

“Easy for you to say,” he muttered miserably.

_Oh crap, this is going to be bad._

“No!” Daniel screamed. “Mom! Dad! Look out! God, no!”

_Shit!_

Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and pulled him in tight.

Daniel stiffened in his arms, a low, keening sounding deep in his chest.

“They’ve been gone a long time, Danny. Let it go,” Jack encouraged.

Daniel made a low choking sound, tears streaming down his face.

“They loved you, Daniel. They were very proud of you and they still would be. That’s what you need to remember.”

Daniel nodded slowly and relaxed in Jack’s arms.

“My grandfather didn’t,” he said bitterly.

“In his own way he did, Daniel. He does,” Jack amended.

“Does?” Daniel asked curiously.

Jack smiled. “There’s a lot yet to come.”

“Great,” Daniel mumbled, rubbing his temples gingerly.

“Think you could eat something?”

“You mean macaroni and cheese that tastes like chicken?”

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled.

“I can hardly wait,” Daniel muttered, sitting up straight.

Jack swiftly dished out a small helping of macaroni and passed it to Daniel.

“Am I on a diet?” he frowned, “or, is it that bad?”

“Just don’t want to overwhelm your system,” Jack explained with a wry smile.

Daniel eyed him suspiciously, and the food even more so. He sniffed cautiously, looked to Jack for encouragement, and then took a tentative chew and swallow.

“Well?” Jack asked.

“Tastes like the stuff they used to serve in residence. I thought the orphanage was bad, but I’m surprised I ever made it through grad school. Thank God for vending machines. Coffee and chocolate, now that’s food,” Daniel remarked, as he casually munched on his ‘chicken’.

Jack’s head was spinning trying to keep up with his teammate. _Grad school all ready?_

“Sarah used to try to get me to eat fruit and veggies all the time.”

“Sarah?” Jack asked hesitantly.

“An old girlfriend. We almost got married,” he added wistfully, rubbing his temple. “At least she didn’t die on me.”

Jack looked away. _Oh, crap._

“Jack, I’m-I’m really tired. This memory recall is...exhausting.”

“I’m sure it is,” Jack said sympathetically. “Come on, the tent’s all ready.”

Daniel got shakily to his feet and followed Jack into the tent. He noticed the two sleeping bags and he looked at Jack curiously.

“Do we always sleep together?”

“No, not always,” Jack blushed. “And it’s not ‘sleeping together’. It’s ‘sharing a tent’, he explained.

“Semantics, Jack,” Daniel smiled.

“I’ll, uh, be outside if you need anything.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Jack said, exiting the tent.

Daniel lay on the sleeping bag and stretched out, enjoying the coolness of the tent. He really was exhausted. He closed his eyes.

************************

Jack glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time. Twelve hours had passed since Daniel ‘turned in’, and Jack had checked on him every thirty minutes.

“Time to check in,” he murmured.

Jack crept into the tent and crouched down beside Daniel.

Daniel was curled up on his side, his eyes in full REM mode.

_Where are you now, Danny?_

Daniel smiled in his sleep, and Jack felt a familiar pricking behind his eyes. He reached out and brushed his fingers along Daniel’s cheek.

“Wherever you are, Daniel, stay there a little longer,” he whispered. _Before the shit hits the fan._

Jack watched a few minutes longer then left, satisfied that wherever his friend was now, it was a good place.

***********************

Jack was gathering wood the next morning when a noise caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. _What the hell?_ He heard the noise again and immediately recognized the sound of chevrons engaging on the Stargate. He dropped his load and raced back to the clearing where he was met by the sight of Daniel bent over the DHD.

Daniel entered the glyphs. Four...five...

“Daniel!”

“I have to go home, Jack!” Daniel shouted over his shoulder.

“Daniel, wait!” Jack shouted, as he ran up to the DHD.

“I can’t,” he said, pressing the sixth glyph.

Jack recognized the address: Abydos.

“Daniel, you can’t,” Jack yelled, as he grabbed the younger man’s hand.

“Damn it, Jack, let me go! Sha’re doesn’t know where I am. I have to go back,” Daniel explained irritably.

“She’s not there, Daniel,” Jack said hurriedly, as he pulled him away from the DHD.

“What the hell are you talking about? Of course, she’s there,” Daniel said in frustration, slipping out of Jack’s grasp.

“Damn it, Daniel. Would you listen to me?” Jack said, grabbing the archaeologist and whirling him around. “Sha’re’s not there, Daniel,” he said fervently, gripping his shoulders firmly. “At least...not in the way you think.”

“What the hell are you—” Daniel’s voice choked, his eyes huge.

Jack’s heart clenched as the hated realization of his wife’s abduction invaded his friend’s mind.

“No,” Daniel shook his head in denial. “No!” He twisted out of Jack’s hands and stumbled towards the DHD. “Sha’re!” he screamed, and fell to his knees.

Jack rushed to his side and held him as tears of anguish and sobs of grief overwhelmed his friend.

“I’m sorry, Daniel,” he whispered, his own hot tears spilling down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

Daniel shook his head. “No more. Please, I don’t want to remember anymore.”

“You have to, Daniel. You’ll get through this,” Jack said softly.

Daniel suddenly looked up and turned anguished eyes to Jack.

“Oh, God, Jack. Charlie. Charlie and Sara. I’m sorry.”

“I know. It’s okay,” Jack soothed. _Crap, don’t worry about me._ “If you remember them, then you remember you got me through it. And you’ll get through this. I promise.”

Daniel nodded in understanding, then groaned and doubled over. “Too much,” he gasped. “There’s too much.”

“Daniel!” Jack said in alarm, as he gripped his shoulders. He watched helplessly as Daniel’s experiences slammed into his conscious. All he could do was hang on to him and protect him from injuring himself.

Daniel thought his head was going to explode from all the thoughts and images clamouring to get in. He couldn’t possibly contain them all. He tried to hold on to the good ones, but they were like whispers on the wind, gone before he was barely aware of them. Fortunately, some of the bad ones were just as fleeting. Others were not so fleeting. Destroying Thor’s Hammer and his chance to save Sha’re; trapped on Nem’s world, never to see his friends; raped by Hathor; Shyla. _Oh, God. I left them there. Jack must hate me. No, Jack’s here._

Daniel couldn’t move; his arms were pinned. They thought he was crazy. They wouldn’t listen. None of them would listen. Not even Jack. He screamed in denial as they locked him up. Oh God, they were there, watching him: Jack, Teal’c, and Sam. _Jack, look at me! Listen to me! I’m not crazy!_

“Jack,” Daniel gasped.

“I’m here, Danny. I’m right here,” Jack murmured, rocking Daniel back and forth gently.

_What’s this? Sha’re’s pregnant? Apophis the father? God, no!_

“Sha’re!” Daniel cried, as he stared into the glowing eyes of his beloved wife, a ribbon device charging in her hand. “Sha’re, no!”

“Oh, crap,” Jack hissed, as he renewed his grip on Daniel’s thrashing form. “This is it. Stay with me, Daniel.”

Daniel stared into the dying eyes of his wife.

“God, no,” he moaned.

Daniel tried to crawl away from his mind, but something held him firm. Something relentless. Jack.

“Let me go,” he pleaded.

Jack looked into the glazed, pain-ridden eyes of his friend. He didn’t know if Daniel was talking to him, to his memories, or to the aliens.

“I can’t do that, Danny,” Jack said softly, pulling the sweat-soaked young man close to his chest.

Daniel moaned. He was alone. Sha’re was gone, and now Jack was gone. Trapped on Edora. _No, that’s not right. He quit. Turned his back. ‘Not much of a foundation, huh?’ Damn you, Jack. What game are you playing? No, Jack’s here. We found Sha’re’s son. He’s safe. Nick? Don’t leave me again._

“Make them stop,” Daniel groaned. “God, it’s too much.”

With a strangled cry, Daniel suddenly went limp in Jack’s arms.

“Shit,” Jack muttered, frantically feeling for a pulse. He could feel the young man’s heart beating wildly. Strong, but too fast; much too fast.

“Jesus, Daniel. You don’t do anything half-assed, do you?” he chided gently, easing him to the ground.

Satisfied that Daniel’s heartbeat was strong and steady, Jack briefly left his side to get some supplies. When he returned, he placed a pillow under Daniel’s head, and bathed his feverish face with cool water. Jack was relieved to see and hear Daniel’s breathing slow to a steady, restful rhythm. Even better, there was no rapid eye movement. Jack indulged himself for awhile and just watched his friend sleep. The lines of pain were still evident on his face, but they were fading. Jack felt himself begin to nod off. He knew he had to sleep, but not yet. After making himself something to eat, Jack went into the tent and dragged out their sleeping bags. Not willing to risk waking his exhausted friend, Jack unzipped Daniel’s sleeping bag and gently manoeuvred him into it. He softly patted him down, ensuring that his clothes were dry, and then zipped him up. Jack set the alarm on his watch: two hours. That’s all he needed, and he’d be good for another day.

***************************

Daniel opened his eyes to stars. _We must be off-world._ He closed his eyes again as a dull ache throbbed behind his eyes. His nostrils quivered at the scent of woodsmoke and ... his eyes snapped open.

“Coffee,” he whispered.

“Welcome back,” Jack laughed softly.

Daniel turned and gazed into the amused, brown eyes. He blinked slowly and then sat up gingerly. Every muscle seemed to hurt. He gratefully accepted the mug of coffee Jack held out.

“Thank you.”

“How you feeling?”

“I feel ... I don’t know ... I feel fuzzy and like I lost a wrestling match. A very intense wrestling match.”

“Maybe you won,” Jack suggested.

“God, I‘d hate to feel what it’s like to lose then,” he murmured, drinking deeply from his mug.

There were so many questions Jack wanted to ask Daniel, but he held back. Enough crap had been forced onto his friend. He’d be damned if he was going to add to it.

“Where are Sam and Teal’c?” Daniel asked, glancing around.

“They’re back at the SGC waiting for us.”

Daniel looked momentarily confused.

“Oh, right. I remember that now.” He furrowed his brow in concentration. “P3V-751.”

“This is the place.”

“I don’t remember coming here,” Daniel said dejectedly.

“That’s okay, Daniel. They said it would take three days for your full memory to return.”

“Great,” Daniel muttered, rubbing his temples.

“Head still hurts?” _Brilliant, Jack._

“Mother of all headaches,” Daniel responded ruefully. “You don’t have any C-4 on you, do you? Blow this sucker off?”

“I wish I could help you, Daniel,” Jack said quietly.

Daniel looked up, furrows of pain crossing his forehead.

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Jack said solemnly.

The two men held each other’s gaze, absorbing the truth of their simple statements: a declaration of friendship, affection, and love.

Daniel nodded his understanding and smiled slowly. “I think I could manage a little of that chicken macaroni now.”

“Coming right up,” Jack said eagerly, glad to have something concrete to do. Watching Daniel relive his life was physically and emotionally draining, and he couldn’t even begin to fathom what it was costing his friend.

Daniel tried to clear his mind, but his brain was on fast forward.

“What I wouldn’t give for some kel’nor’eem,” he muttered, pressing the heel of his hand into his forehead.

“I could sing to you,” Jack offered graciously.

Daniel looked up in surprise then laughed; genuine snort of laughter that warmed Jack’s soul.

“What? I’m a good singer. I’m one of your favourites.”

“That’s not nice, Jack,” Daniel admonished lightly. “Playing with an amnesiac’s memory like that.”

“Well, I could still sing to you.”

“Ah, no. Thank you, but my head hurts quite enough as it is.”

“Don’t know what you’re missing,” Jack warned.

“I’ll take that risk.”

Jack smiled and shook his head. “Oh, ye of little faith.”

“It’s not going to work, Jack.”

“What?” Jack asked, puzzled.

“You’re not going to guilt me into asking you to sing.”

“Daniel, I am not trying to guilt you into anything,” Jack protested.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are.”

“For crying out loud, Daniel. Eat your macaroni ... chicken, whatever.”

“You give up too easily, Jack,” Daniel commented casually, as he cautiously tasted his dinner.

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Daniel!”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Jack’s tone was light and teasing, but Daniel’s face blanched.

“Daniel?”

“It’s okay,” Daniel replied, ducking his head from Jack’s concerned gaze. “It just ... it just seems like it was yesterday. You know,” he said, looking up and smiling weakly, “it’s always the same damn thing.”

It was Jack’s turn to look away.

“Jesus, Daniel,” he murmured, scratching the back of his neck. “I told you I’d been a bastard.”

After a few minutes of strained silence, Daniel asked, “But you do get better, don’t you?”

Jack looked up and couldn’t miss the glint of gentle teasing in the warm, blue eyes.

“I promise.”

Daniel smiled and then shivered as more memories resurfaced.

“Daniel?”

Daniel put his meal down. “It’s okay. It’s ... it’s just that I don’t come out looking too good either,” he explained hoarsely, the horror of what he’d just seen still evident on his face.

“I don’t know,” Jack said sincerely. “You look pretty damn heroic in my memories.”

Daniel stared in disbelief.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Daniel. I did that once. Never again.”

Daniel lowered his gaze. Everything was too recent; pain and loss too new, too raw. Oh, God, he was going to cry. He buried his head in his arms, his fingers painfully and deliberately clutching his upper arms. _Focus on the pain. Focus on the pain._

“No way, Daniel,” Jack murmured, kneeling down beside the shaking man. He pried the fingers loose from their vise-like grip, and covered them with his own hands.

“You need to grip something, then grip me,” Jack said, threading his fingers through Daniel’s.

Daniel’s breathing hitched and his fingers suddenly grasped onto Jack’s.

“That’s it, Danny. Hang on to me. You’re not alone. Let it out. Let them go. They don’t own you.”

Jack didn’t really know what the hell he was saying. He just knew he had to talk. That it was important for Daniel to know he was there, and that he wasn’t going anywhere. He would never go anywhere. Not without him.

Daniel let his tears flow; tears of rage, pain, and sorrow. He cried for his parents, for Sha’re, and for her son who wasn’t his. He cried for his grandfather, and the years they wasted. He cried for the pain and loss endured by his friends: Jack, Sam, and Teal’c.

“Damn it, Daniel, now you’ve got me started,” Jack chastised gruffly, as his own tears sought release. 

Watching innocents suffer was Jack’s Achilles’ heel, and Daniel ranked right up there with kids and puppies. Not that he was helpless, or vulnerable. Far from it. Daniel Jackson was one of the strongest, most formidable men he knew. But shit happened, and it always seemed to happen to Daniel, and he deserved none of it. True, his passion and thirst for knowledge had put them in some pretty dicey situations, but he suffered for those, too. Guilt and self-recrimination were no strangers to Daniel. Jackson.

Jack rested his cheek on Daniel’s head, and wept unashamedly for, and with, his friend.

Several minutes later, Jack felt Daniel’s grip slacken. He loosened his own grip, and pulled back, surreptitiously wiping his eyes on the younger man’s hair. 

Daniel sat up, sniffled, and wiped his sleeve across his face.

Jack patted the younger man’s neck, simultaneously wiping away the evidence of his own tears. He rose stiffly to his feet. He quickly retrieved some Kleenex and water and handed them to Daniel.

Daniel accepted them wordlessly. He blew his nose a few times before indulging in a long drink. He passed the water to Jack with a grateful nod, and then he rose gracefully to his feet.

“I’m-uh-I’m just going to walk around for a bit. Try to ... clear my head,” he smiled glibly.

“Sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. No, I need...to be alone. I need...” Daniel’s voice trailed off. _What do I need? I know what I want. I want this to all go away, but what do I need?_

“Sure, I understand,” Jack said softly, reaching out and patting his shoulder. “If you need anything, you know where I am.”

Daniel stared. He stared at the truth in front of him. That’s what he needed. He needed Jack; the man who had seen him at his worst, his best, and all manner of things in between. 

Jack, uncomfortable under the intense gaze, waved his hand in front of Daniel’s face.

“Daniel?”

Daniel blinked and ducked his head. “Sorry, I was ... I was remembering,” he explained lamely.

“Yeah, you’ve been doing a lot of that lately,” Jack teased lightly, but the weariness in his tone was heavy.

“I’m sorry, Jack. This hasn’t been easy on you, either. Maybe I should have let them do it all in one go.”

“Are you nuts?” Jack said incredulously. “Crap, if I’d known it was going to hurt you this much I would’ve insisted on three weeks, never mind three lousy days. Hell, three months even. And, yes, I’d do that for you, Daniel so you can stop gaping at me.”

Daniel closed his mouth abruptly.

Jack smiled and then fished around in his pocket for an energy bar.

“Here, try to eat this. You haven’t really eaten since we came back. I’ll give that a decent burial,” he added, pointing at Daniel’s largely uneaten MRE.

Daniel accepted the bar, unwrapping it thoughtfully.

Jack watched Daniel out of the corner of his eye as he disposed of the MRE. _Down memory lane again? Crap, they don’t give you much rest, do they?_

“Chaka,” Daniel whispered.

Jack winced. ? _Chaka. Oh, shit. Rothman._ He watched with concern as Daniel unconsciously rubbed at the spot on his cheek where the young Unas had marked him. When Daniel’s knees buckled, Jack was there to catch him and ease him to the ground.

“Robert,” he choked.

“I’m sorry, Daniel.”

“Oh, God. You...you shouldn’t have...”

“I didn’t have a choice, Danny. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Daniel shook his head at Jack’s misunderstanding. “He shouldn’t have come after me. You shouldn’t have let him,” he explained.

“He was your friend, Daniel. I couldn’t not let him go. I know how he felt.”

“God, Jack. When does it end?”

“Soon, Daniel,” Jack said lamely. “Soon.”

Jack massaged Daniel’s neck as his mind swiftly recalled all that had happened since Rothman’s death. It wasn’t good. Not good at all. _Oh, Christ. Sara, Shifu, those damn dreams, and that freaking light. For crying out loud, is there anything good waiting for him? Crap, why have I been such an asshole all this time?_

Jack watched helplessly as Daniel pulled away and into himself. It was his only defence against the memories slamming into his consciousness. 

Jack picked up the uneaten energy bar and took a bite. He didn’t feel like eating, but he’d be damned if he was going to let undernourishment lull him to sleep. He couldn’t shake the image of Daniel standing on the edge of his balcony, on the verge of letting go. Jack shivered and looked at the huddled from of his friend, arms wrapped protectively around his middle. Jack swiped angrily at the tears stinging his eyes. He gathered up Daniel’s sleeping bag, unzipped it, and draped it around the still form.

“I’m here, Daniel,” Jack whispered. “I know I don’t always seem to be, but I’m here.” He gave the rigid shoulders a squeeze and then sat down to wait.

Jack was not having a good time. He hated waiting. He hated feeling useless even more. He watched Daniel like a hawk, afraid if he took his eyes off him, his young friend would vanish.

“You’re almost there, Daniel,” he murmured.

Jack didn’t know how long he sat there, but his voice was getting hoarse. After ten minutes of silence, punctuated by faint sounds of distress from his tortured friend, Jack had launched into a non-stop monologue. He didn’t know if Daniel heard a word, but he couldn’t bear the silence. He even talked about Charlie and Sara. Humorous anecdotes whose comfort he had denied himself for so long. As he stopped to take a drink to ease his throat, muffled, mournful words reached his ears.

“It’s gone.”

Jack froze, the canteen poised over his mouth.

A quiet sob escaped Daniel’s mouth and Jack’s heart ached. He lowered the canteen slowly and called softly, hesitantly.

“Daniel?”

Daniel shook his head. “None of it means anything.”

“Shit,” Jack muttered, as Daniel, balanced precariously on the wrong side of his balcony, flashed in his mind.

“Daniel,” he said, gripping the tense shoulders. “It isn’t real. Do you hear me? It isn’t real.”

Daniel gasped and sat up with a jerk. He looked around wildly.

“Jack?”

“I’m right here,” he said, removing the sleeping bag and rubbing Daniel’s arm vigorously. “You’re okay.”

“But it happened,” he whispered. “I-I tried to-”

“No, Daniel. You didn’t,” Jack said firmly. “That damn light screwed with your mind. The same as that damn sarcophagus, but you beat it. And you’ll beat this. Remember what Shifu said? How Sha’re would be proud of you?”

Daniel nodded, and squeezed his eyes shut. Sha’re’s death was once again an open wound in his soul.

“He’s right, Daniel. We’re all proud of you. Proud of who you are and what you’ve accomplished. Even prouder to be your friend.”

Daniel unconsciously leaned into Jack, deriving much-needed comfort from his words and his touch.

“God, I feel like my head’s going to explode,” he whispered, his own voice stabbing through his head like an ice pick.

Jack’s heart squeezed a little tighter at his friend’s ordeal.

“You’re so close, Danny,” he whispered, hugging him tight. “So close.” He kissed the sweat-dampened hair beneath his cheek and rocked gently, giving and gaining comfort.

Jack smiled sadly, as he felt Daniel’s weight getting heavier and heavier, thankful that exhaustion had once again claimed his friend. He lowered Daniel gently to the ground and pillowed his jacket under his head. He placed the sleeping bag around him and watched for any signs of re-awakening. He sat with him until he was sure he was asleep.

Jack retreated into the bushes for some urgent personal business. Afterwards, he prepared something to eat and set aside a small dish of rice for Daniel to eat when he awoke.

*************************

“It’s over.”

Jack jerked awake, cursing himself for falling asleep. Daniel was beside him, knees drawn up, and his arms clasped tightly around them, rocking gently back and forth.

“Daniel?”

“It’s over,” he whispered again, resting his head on his arms. He glanced sideways at Jack, a small smile on his lips.

Jack saw the spark of life in the blue eyes and restrained from letting out a whoop of joy, or turning cartwheels. Instead, he hugged him. The angle was awkward, but neither man seemed to care.

“I told you you’d make it,” Jack murmured thickly.

“No, we made it,” Daniel corrected. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Jack pulled back to relish the sight of a healthy Daniel Jackson. His relieved grin faltered, however, when Daniel rubbed his stomach, a pained expression on his face.

“Daniel, what’s wrong?”

Daniel furrowed his brow and said, “I think I’m hungry.”

Jack shook his head affectionately and said, “I’ve got some rice here. I’ll just heat it up.”

“No,” Daniel said, holding out his hand. “Please, cold is fine.”

Jack chuckled and handed him the cold rice. As Daniel ate, Jack quickly assembled a more tasty spread along with liberal amounts of water and the promise of coffee for dessert.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Daniel asked, between mouthfuls of dried fruit and nuts.

“I wasn’t, but seeing you enjoying yourself so much,” Jack said, scooping up a handful of trail mix.

“So, do you, uh, remember coming to this planet?” Jack asked casually.

Daniel checked the coffee and said, “I remember everything. At least, I think I do,” he added wryly.

Jack nodded and asked, “So, how did we get here?” He hated testing Daniel, but he had to know.

“It’s okay, Jack,” he said, reading his friend’s mind. “Well, I remember walking away from you and finding the flowers. I remember touching one and being pricked, or something. You tried to get me to leave, but the Terusians had other ideas. So, apparently did you,” he smiled, rubbing his jaw. 

Jack shrugged sheepishly. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Next thing I remember was waking up on the ramp at the SGC, not feeling very well, and then ... nothing. Then, I woke up here. You guys left and the Terusians tried to make me one of them.” Daniel looked away, uncomfortable with the memories. “I, uh, I remember a lot of pain, and then ... nothing. I didn’t know who I was, or where I was. I decided I was Daniel Jackson. You came back, and now ... we’re here.”

“Reader’s Digest version, huh?” Jack commented dryly. “These...Terusians,” he said, with a sour look, “what the hell did they want?”

Daniel’s eyes darkened momentarily. “They’re just afraid,” he said after some thought.

“Of?”

“The usual,” Daniel shrugged. “Annihilation; oblivion; no one to remember who, or what they were.”

“So, they took hosts to keep the line going, so to speak.”

“So to speak,” Daniel agreed softly.

“What’s with the flowers?” Jack asked, pouring Daniel some coffee.

“Bait,” Daniel smiled grimly. “Put something like that in an unlikely location and it’s guaranteed to attract attention.”

“Were they real? The flowers?”

Daniel wrinkled his brow in thought. “I really don’t know. The Terusians themselves aren’t corporeal. They’re more like energy.”

“Like Shifu?”

“Sort of,” Daniel frowned, “but they can’t leave here. The Stargate is of no use to them except when some unsuspecting hosts stumble through.”

“And stop to smell the flowers,” Jack added.

Daniel favoured Jack with a wan smile.

“What about the ruins the UAV showed?” Jack queried.

Daniel looked up. “Oh, they were real. I don’t suppose we could—”

“Daniel,” Jack said warningly. 

“Just checking,” he said ruefully. “Anyway, the inhabitants peacefully co-existed with the Terusians, but like all things, they eventually died. Many chose to meld with the Terusians. Most chose a natural death,” he explained quietly before studying the contents of his mug.

Jack eyed Daniel carefully. He wanted to know more, but he really wanted to get Daniel home.

“Daniel, can we go home now?”

Daniel looked up and smiled hesitantly, “Not yet.”

“Don’t tell me. You have to say goodbye.”

“Something like that.”

“For crying out loud, Daniel,” Jack said, standing up and pacing. “You don’t owe them anything! You offered to share your knowledge, but it wasn’t enough. They wanted it all. You said so yourself.”

“They were afraid, Jack.”

“And I wasn’t?” Jack said angrily. “Daniel, you died in my arms. Then when I got you back, I had to leave you behind on this damn planet.”

“God, Jack. You’re not blaming yourself for this?” Daniel asked incredulously. _Damn, of course he is. This is Jack, and I got hurt on his watch._

Jack sat down with a grunt and scrubbed his hands through his hair.

“God, Daniel, I don’t want to fight with you. I just want to get the hell home.”

“So do I, Jack. Please, trust me,” he pleaded.

Jack shook his head. “I do trust you. It’s them I don’t trust,” he said, gesturing to the sky. “What if ... what if they change their minds, or, mind?”

“They won’t,” Daniel assured his friend. “They know they can’t have me. They know I’d rather die. This way, they’ll be remembered. I can record their existence; pass it on to other cultures.”

Jack stared at his impassioned, young friend.

“You’re a stubborn son of a bitch.”

“I have a good teacher,” Daniel smirked as he topped up Jack’s coffee. “They’ll be here soon. We should pack up.”

“How do you know this? You’re not still, you know, connected to them, are you?” he asked warily.

“Not as such.”

“Sweet. The cryptic thing again,” Jack groused.

“Jack,” he laughed softly, “I can assure you, Janet won’t find anything alien in me.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully and took a good look at Daniel. Food and drink had done wonders, but he had gone through hell, and exhaustion was plain on the young man’s features.

“How do you feel?”

“Well, I could use a few weeks of dreamless sleep,” he smiled.

“Daniel.”

“Okay, um, my head still hurts like hell. It feels like I’ve been hit with a ribbon device, only worse. Thought I was getting used to that,” he remarked absently.

“Anything else? Your stomach? Your hand?”

Daniel lowered his gaze and bit his bottom lip. He rubbed the cut on his finger and said quietly, “My heart.”

“Your heart?” Jack said in alarm.

Daniel clenched his hand into a fist, struggling with his thoughts.

“I know I lost my parents a long time ago. I accept that. But Sha’re. God, Jack,” he said, biting back a sob, “it’s like ... it’s like I just lost her all over again.”

Jack was at a loss for words as his own heart ached for his friend’s sorrow. He did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and held him close.

“I know it’s stupid, but—”

“Shh,” Jack soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Daniel’s arm. “There’s nothing stupid about missing someone you love, no matter how long they’ve been gone.”

Daniel clutched at Jack’s collar as the sobs claimed him. _Let it go, Danny._

Jack buried his own tear-stained face in this friend’s hair. Jack had always felt uncomfortable about revealing his softer, more vulnerable side, but with Daniel, it just came out naturally. He could let his guard down and just be himself, and feel stronger for it afterwards. Jack was not a religious man, but he definitely felt blessed to have Daniel in his life, and he planned to have him there for a long, long time.

Jack loosened his grip when he felt Daniel’s breathing relax and his sniffles less frequent.

Daniel brushed a sleeve across his face and gratefully accepted Jack’s offer of Kleenex. He blew his nose lustily, sniffed cautiously then winced.

“Daniel?”

Troubled blue eyes swivelled to Jack.

“Is that me, or did something die around here?”

The pained look on his friend’s face sent Jack into paroxysms of laughter. 

“Jack?”

Tears once again coursed down Jack’s face and he gasped, “That’s all you, Danny-boy.”

“Oh, God. There must be a lake here. Yes, I remember. Please, Jack.”

“Okay, okay. Give me a minute here,” Jack pleaded, wiping more tears from his eyes.

“God, how long have I been like this?”

“It’s not that bad. You get immune to it after awhile,” Jack assured pleasantly. “Come on,” Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder, “we’ll both go for a dip. Hammond sent through fresh clothes for both of us.”

Jack helped Daniel to his feet, and was pleased to see how steady he was. Now, if he could just get him through the damn ‘gate and back home.

“The lake’s just over there, if I remember correctly,” Daniel murmured.

“You remember correctly,” Jack affirmed.

Daniel dazzled him with a smile, and said, “Last one in!” He was off like a shot.

“Hey! That’s cheating!”

Jack laughed, grabbed their fresh gear, and quickly followed his impetuous friend.

Daniel had stripped down to his socks by the time Jack reached the lake. He glanced at Jack, laded with clothes and towels.

“Oh, sorry,” he said chagrined. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Don’t sweat it. You can carry the dirty stuff back.”

Daniel grimaced then stepped into the water.

“Damn, it’s cold,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Get your ass in the water, Jackson!” Jack laughed as he stripped.

Daniel took a whiff of himself, scowled and plunged into the icy water. He swam a few strokes then surfaced, shaking his head.

“It’s great, Jack! Hurry up!”

“Don’t rush me,” Jack said, tentatively placing a toe in the inviting, blue water.

“Christ! It’s colder than a witch’s—”

“Don’t be a wimp, Jack,” Daniel teased, floating lazily on his back.

Jack too a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and plunged into the water.

“See?” Daniel said when Jack surfaced.

“Right, if the first few seconds don’t kill you,” he argued.

“Hell of a lot better than the last lake I was in,” Daniel commented.

Jack looked curiously at Daniel, and then he remembered.

“The Unas?”

“God, if I’d known it was full of goa’uld larvae,” Daniel shivered and dove back into the water, coming up behind Jack and showering the older man in liberal amounts of spray.

“Hey, watch it,” he grumbled amiably.

Daniel grinned and scrubbed his face vigorously.

“Guess I should shave, too.”

“That can wait. It’ll give the nurses something new to swoon about.”

“Ja-ack.”

“Hey, I’m just telling it like it is,” Jack said before diving under the water.

After fifteen minutes of bathing, playing, and generally celebrating the joy of living, the two men emerged from the lake, dripping and sparkling clean.

Jack grabbed their towels and tossed one to Daniel.

The sun was high and warm on their skin.

Daniel towelled his hair, squinted up at the sun, and asked, “Jack, can we just lie here for awhile?”

“You mean, drip-dry,” Jack asked, shaking water out of his ear.

Daniel smiled and nodded.

“Sure,” Jack shrugged. _Hey, if it makes you happy, Danny._

They stretched out side by side, and let Mother Nature do her work.

Jack couldn’t believe how good it felt to just like in the sun, naked, and with Daniel no less. He didn’t think he’d have any good memories from this mission, but Daniel proved otherwise. He was amazed at the difference a few days had made. It was like Daniel had been reborn.

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“They’re coming.”

_Crap._

Jack sat up quickly, but Daniel put out a restraining hand.

“It’s okay, Jack. It won’t take long.”

“Where are you going?” Jack asked, as Daniel rose fluidly to his feet.

“Just to say goodbye. Stay here. I won’t be long.”

Jack watched Daniel walk towards the shimmer which magically appeared near the lake. There wasn’t even a definite shape this time. Uncomfortable with his nudity, Jack snatched up his clothes.

“Well, this is stupid. They sure as hell don’t care, and Daniel’s still naked. To hell with it,” he snapped, tossing his clothes aside.

Jack sat there and watched Daniel, using the opportunity to check his teammate for visible signs of injury. The odd bruise and scratch, a little weight loss, but otherwise unscathed. He smiled, satisfied with his inspection. However, the closer Daniel got to the aliens, the tighter his chest became.

_Trust Daniel. He knows what he’s doing._

In the blink of an eye, it was over. The alien cloud vanished and Daniel was coming back.

Jack got up and met him half way.

“Is that it?”

“That’s it,” Daniel smiled.

“So, you have their memories and all that?”

“Select memories.”

“We know they have yours,” Jack said bitterly.

“Maybe they’ll learn a little about our culture and human nature,” Daniel appeased.

“I’m sure they will. Better you than Teal’c, I guess.”

Daniel looked puzzled, and Jack said, “Oh, right. You may not remember some things. You were kind of out of it for awhile. We’ll fill you in when we get home.”

Daniel looked up at the sky.

“We still have some quality sun time left.”

Jack smiled indulgently. “Oh, what the hell. What Hammond doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

They stretched out once again on their backs and sighed contentedly.

“This lake of yours. The one with no fish?”

“Daniel,” Jack said warningly.

Daniel snickered then asked, “It’s good for swimming?”

“It’s great for swimming.”

“No leeches?”

“No leeches.”

“Good.”

Jack smiled, warmed by the prospect of spending some much deserved down time with Daniel.

He glanced sideways at his young friend and said, “You’ll love it, and just wait till you see the flowers. Ow! Hey, careful where you’re flapping that hand of yours, will ya? I just may want to have children again.”

“Oops,” Daniel said apologetically, straining to keep a straight face.

Jack did his best to glare at his impudent young friend, but his inability to stop smiling lessened the impact dramatically. He rolled over onto his stomach, eliciting another snicker from Daniel.

“Steak,” Jack murmured.

“Excuse me?”

“Steak. You owe me a steak dinner.”

“I do?”

“You do.”

“Why?” Daniel asked cautiously.

“Don’t you remember that chess game I won?”

Daniel frowned and then propped himself up on his elbows. He stared at the back of Jack’s head and smiled.

“Do you mean that one where you accidentally spilled your beer down the back of my neck causing me to jump and upset the pieces? The pieces I put back into their exact position, I might add, but you questioned my memory leaving me no choice but to concede and forfeit the game. That the one?”

_Damn. Busted._

“Ah, you do remember. Okay, okay, I’ll buy,” Jack grumbled.

“That’s better,” Daniel said, lying down.

Jack felt himself pleasantly drifting.

“I trusted you.”

Jack’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

“I trusted you,” Daniel repeated.

“Shit, Daniel,” Jack said, rolling onto his side. “It was just a joke. I didn’t mean—”

“Not that,” Daniel interrupted. “I’m not talking about the chess game and your dubious attempt to test my memory.”

“Oh.”

“No, I mean I trusted you,” he said, looking at Jack. “When you came through the Stargate, I didn’t know you from Adam, but I trusted you.”

Jack stared at the solemn, blue eyes and smiled.

“Yeah, I guess you did,” he said softly.

“Guess that say something about the foundation, huh?”

“Well, that and the fact that we’re lying here on an alien planet buck naked just for the hell of it. Yeah, I’d say that says a hell of a lot about the foundation.”

Daniel smiled and said, “Ten more minutes?”

“You got it.”

The two men lay back, warmed by something much more powerful than the sun.


End file.
